Shinzo Show! Sagogirls turn!
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: ok, Boringgirl is a little busy, so she asked me to continue one of her stories for a while. and this is it! it just crazy and random stuff happening to the shinzo crew and us fangirls i hope i can do as good as boringgirl
1. the make up plan

Shinzo show!: sagogirls turn!

Me: hey, I know one of my friends, shinzoandvampires (or boringgirl) has the same thing, but she's not in the Shinzo writing zone rite now, no matter how much she wanna be. so, I'm writing for her for now. So, you are gonna deal with it! lol, sorry, just kidding.

Mushra and sago: oh no. *eyes widen in fear*

Me: what?

Mushra: it was bad enough with her writing! Now, it's you?!

Me: oh shut up Mushra! I ant gonna torture you…that much.

Mushra: yeah, whatever!!! I'm getting outta here!! *runs*

Sago: uh, she doesn't own Shinzo or its characters.

Me: *runs after Mushra* ah, come on, Mushra, you scared-y cat!!! I was just playing!

Enjoy^^!

Me: um, ok! Since boring girl is, uh, in a bad mood, I guess I'm the host. Is that ok with everyone?

Mushra: no!

Me: everyone besides Mushra? Just kidding. Why not me, Mushra?

Mushra: …because you're probably worse than the fans who like me!

Me: only if you do things that upset me. But, anyways! We need to go on to our next clients. Actually, we got three problems, so we need to split up and work with everyone. Windflame! Can you take care of Mushrambo and Yakumo?

Windflame: Yep! *takes the couple into an office*.

Me: ok, um…s-Sago?

Sago: yeah?

Me:*stops staring* can you take care of Mushra?

Sago: yes ma'am *takes Mushra to another office*

Me: and I'll go help my friend. *runs after boring girl*

After hours of looking.

Me: hey, there you are!

Boring girl: hey, sago girl.

Me: come on, it's your turn for therapy.

Now in an office.

Me: so, how do you feel right now? *I say with sophisticated glasses on, looking serious*

Boring girl: sad, hurt, and mad.

Me: and why is that?

Boring girl: because Mushra killed fluffy!!

Me: ah.

Boring girl: I want revenge!!!

Me: ok, after sago is finished with Mushra, I might help. But I'll only help the two of you, not help you get revenge.

Boring girl: why?! You're my friend!

Me: only because I told him, after you ran, that I would only hurt him if he did something to get me angry. And I don't want sago getting mad at me for hurting his friend.

Boring girl: fine!

In Sago's office.

Sago: so, how are you, man?

Mushra: uh, scared and a bit crazy. Mostly scared.

Sago: and why is that?

Mushra: why else?! I was just tortured for being sad!! And now I've made boring girl cry! Lord knows what she's gonna do now!!!

Sago: ok, well, maybe you should try and make it up to her.

Mushra: no way! The last time I tried to do that, I killed fluffy!! Now I gonna die-y. Wait, I mean die *thinks: where the heck did that come from?*

Sago: you're not gonna die, Mushra. You're crazy.

Mushra: No! Those Mushra-fans are the ones that are crazy!!!!

Sago: well, the only solution I can see is you trying to make it up to her.

Mushra: …fine! I'll try one more time!

In Windflames office.

Windflame: ok, so, what exactly happen?

Yakumo: he had his eyes on another woman!!! The day after our marriage!!!!

Mushrambo: no, I was gazing at a beautiful painting behind her.

Yakumo: oh, likely story!

Windflame: well, it seems like you two don't see eye to eye.

Mushrambo and Yakumo: you think?!

Windflame: *whispers* this is gonna take awhile.

In a big room.

Me: ok, sago says Mushra is very, very, very, painfully, sorry and that he'll make it up to you no matter what.

Boring girl: *thinks for a minute* maybe I'll go easy on him.

Me: ok, your doing good. Now, remember, he won't do anything if you hurt him.

Boring girl: …fine!

Sago: hey, girls! *walks up to them with Mushra hiding behind him.

Me: *blushes* hi, sago.

Boring girl: *snaps her fingers in front of me* sago girl, snap out of it!

Me: oh, sorry. Uh, what's Mushra doing?

Mushra: hiding!! Uh, I mean, there was something on sago's cape. I just thought I'd get it off. Your welcome, buddy. *he softly pats sago's shoulder and walks from behind, eyes staying on boring girl* uh, hi.

Me: hi, Mushra.

Boring girl: hi *whispers* pet killer.

Mushra: *says while twitching* um, I just wanted to say, after a lot of thought *whispers* and I mean a lot, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.

Boring girl: …

Me: *nudges boring girl*

Boring girl: ok. Apology accepted. Kind of.

Sago: *nudges Mushra*

Mushra: um, is there…anything I…can do to…make it up to you? *he was shivering in fear*

Boring girl: hmmmm, maybe.

Me: hey, sago, come here real quick!

Mushra: *Mushra gripes onto sago's cape as he walks off* NO! Don't leave me with her!! *looks back at boring girl* I, uh…just kidding! You go ahead, buddy. Take your time… *whispers* but not too much, please!!

Sago: yeah?

Me: I have an idea! we could get them on a date! It would make boring girl happy, because she's had a secret crush on him that she hides well, *thinks: better than me!* and Mushra will be home free after that, though maybe he might start to like her better after that. What do you think?!

Sago: well, Mushra may be a little…ok really, really scared at first, but it could work out. It's a pretty good idea.

Me: *sighs* cool…I mean, let's go tell them!

Mushra: *twitching and sweating and looks to see sago and me coming* oh, finally!!! I mean, uh, so, what were ya'll talking about?

Me: Well, we came up with an idea to help you two to get along again.

Mushra and boring girl: What?

Me: ….You two can go on a date!!!

Mushra and boring girl: What?!!!

Me: and that, though it may not be any good, is the first episode of my version. I hope it was enjoyable and I was as good as boring girl. And also, there was a reviewer on boring girls story who asked if she could be in the story and she will be, as soon as I figure out how she'll fit in. and anyone one else who wants to join the cast, lol, just ask in your reviews. And if it takes me a while to update, I am very sorry. I just sometimes ain't in it.


	2. the reaction to the plan

The reaction to the plan

Me: ok, as you can tell by the name, this chapter is about there reaction to going on a date together. And how they decide that they will. Just letting ya'll know, I most likely will have it be a double date. If my 'always having a character like sago'-ness is getting on anyone's nerves, please let me know.

Mushra: it's getting on my nerves.

Me: You don't count! *sticks tongue out*

Mushra: *does the same back*

Me: you know, your like an annoying little brother, you know that?!

Mushra: as long as I'm giving you a hard time, my jobs being done.

Me: why do you pick on me more then the Mushra fan girls, huh? They hurt you more!

Mushra: Hmph. I don't know. I guess it's just because you're not as scary as them.

Me: keep messing with me and you'll see how scary I am! Oh, sorry, I don't own any of the characters or the story except mine. Enjoy!^^

Mushra and boring girl: What?!!

Boring girl: why in the freaking world would I want to go out with that guy?! *yells at at me*

Mushra: do you hate me? Does our friendship mean nothing?! Why do you torture me like this by making me go out with that thing?! *yells at sago and points at boring girl*

Me: ok. Calm down.

Boring girl: calm down? I won't to hurt him, not have dinner with him!

Me: would you just listen real quick?

Boring girl: ….

Sago: I don't hate you! Yes, our friendship means a lot, stupid! And I'm not torturing you by forcing anything! It's you two's choice. If ya'll want to, ya'll can. If ya'll don't want to, then don't!

Mushra:….What if she want to?

Sago: then you may want to go, to get this over with already. And maybe ya'll will become better friends after this.

Mushra: *gulps* ok.

Me: ok. Look, if you two go on this date, you may actually have fun, get along and become better friends. And you know he didn't mean to hurt fluffy. You know, you were crying and torturing him, he wanted to get you to stop crying, you told him to kill fluffy and I'm pretty sure he thought you meant it. He's trying everything to make it up to you, so come on! You know you secretly want to, anyways!

Boring girl:…*thinks for a minute*

Sago: ok, so we'll wait and see what they say, ok?

Mushra: *crosses fingers and whispers* please say no. please say no. please say no!

Sago: ok, Mushra?

Mushra: huh? Yeah, ok.

Boring girl: …ok, fine. I'll do it. but on two conditions. He won't be mean to me.

Me: ok. And what's the other condition?

Boring girl: *smiles* it has to be a double date. Me and Mushra. You and Sago.

Me: what?! *blushes so much that my faces is totally red*

Boring girl: hehehe, come on, lets go! *still smiling*

Me: *still blushing*

Sago: so, what did you decide, boring girl?

Me: I'll go on the date.

Mushra: Noooooo!!! I I I mean, yeeeeeeess!!!

Boring girl: only on two conditions. Mushra can't be mean to me and it has to be a double date.

Sago: who are you going to have go with you?

Boring girl: *smiles and looks at me, still blushing* you and Sago girl.

Sago: oh, ok. Cool.

Me: uh…I think I'm gonna…*I faint*

Boring girl: sago girl! Ow, that had to hurt.

Sago: is she going to be ok?

Boring girl: she'll be fine once she wakes back up, has a few minutes alone and then when she has time to get ready.

Sago: ok…

An hour later.

Me: *starts waking* ugh…what…what happened?

Boring girl: you fainted. *she laughs*

Me: oh, my gosh! Did all that really happen?! Am i…am I really going on a date with sago?!

Boring girl: yep! And you better hurry up with the happy screams and you better get ready. We're going to a carnival in, like, ten minutes.

Me: oh…ok, be right back! * I go to a empty room, scream with excitement, run home and change and stuff and I am back in only two minutes* ok! Ready!

Boring girl: ok, then. Lets go!

Me: *my stomach drops as I follow boring girl*

Mushra: *is sweating nervously* you think she decided no to go? Oh, I hope she did.

Sago: would you stop worrying?! This'll be fun.

Mushra: for you, maybe!

Boring girl: hey, guys! Were ready! *me and her come up to them*

Me: * I start to blush again*

Sago: you two look nice *he smiles and then elbows Mushra* don't they, Mushra?

Mushra: yeah.

Sago: ok! Lets go!

We head to the carnival.

Me: ok, and that's it for my second chapter! I hope you liked it and if you didn't, tell me in the reviews. And the next chap. Is about the date. If there's any idea's any of you want me to add, just tell me, ok? Hope you enjoyed!^^


	3. the date

The date

Me: ok, this is they date (obviously). I hope ya'll are liking it so far. I'm trying my best to get the story good. Ok, I don't own Shinzo or its characters, just mine. Enjoy!^^

Me: ok, who's paying?

Me, Mushra and boring girl: *we look at sago*

Sago: What're you all looking at me for?

Mushra: what do you think?

Sago: aw, come on! I was saving this!

Mushra: too bad! We all have sacrifices to make! *clears throat* sorry.

Sago: fine! *hands money*

A man: ok, go on in and have fun!

Sago and boring girl: *with real enthusiasm* Wooooo hooo!! *they run ahead*

Me and Mushra: woo hooo. *no enthusiasm as we run after them*

We head to rollercoaster first.

Sago, Mushra and boring girl: yeah!!! Rollercoaster!!!

Me: ***whispers*** no, rollercoaster!

Everyone but me heads on the ride. Sago notices.

Sago: you coming?

Me: uh…uh…um, I…uh…

Boring girl: ***comes up to me*** you better come with me on every ride! I'm not gonna be alone with him!

Me: but, I…ok, I've never really been on a rollercoaster and I'm not so sure I should because I'm not so comfortable with heights. Can't we go to a different ride? Please?! I beg of you!!

Boring girl: nope, we all want to, so you can either come with or this date will end. And you really should face your fears.

Me: *I make a face* your mean like your fear of admitting your wrong?

Boring girl: oh, just come on! ***she starts pulling me to the ride***

Me: ***I struggle as much as I can and then see sago and stop*** uh, ok, lets go, guys!

We all get on and I hold onto the bars for dear life. Its starts moving and I start to sweat. We get to the top and it stops for a second. I start to think its messed up and I wont have to ride it. I get happy. And then it starts going down. Fast.

Me: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Everyone else on the ride: YEAH!!!! WOOOO HOOOO!!! FASTER!!!!

Me: NOT FASTER!!! STOP! STOP! *I keep repeating*

Boring girl: YOU OK, SAGO GIRL? *she laughs*

Me: NO, I'M FINE! I'M JUST YELLING FOR THIS STUPID THING TO STOP FOR NO GOOD FREAKING REASON!!!!

Boring girl: OH, HERE COME THE LOOPS, SAGO GIRL!!!

Me: NO! NOT LOOPS!!

We go up, we're upside down and then we're going down fast again.

Me: OH, I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!!!

After what seemed like an hour of terror, we finally made it off and headed to the mirror room.

Me: whoa, I look tall in this mirror!

Boring girl: hmph, I got the normal one.

Sago: ha, dude, I'm short!

Mushra: oh, that's just nice.

Me, boring girl and sago: what?

Mushra: I look like freaking kutaal!! I got the fat one!!

Boring girl: ha ha!

Mushra: *sticks his tongue out*

The next place we went to was a horror ride.

Sago: hey, uh, I think we should go back to the mirror room.

Mushra: ***gets on with everyone else*** why, you scared?

Sago: no!

Mushra: then come on!

Sago: ok! *gets on*

Me: ***I'm sitting by sago and blushing***

Boring girl: ok it's starting! ***The ride starts moving***

Sago crouches into his seat.

Me: you ok?

Sago: uh, yeah, I'm fine…*he seems embarrassed*

Me: ***I get down there with him*** well, can I join you down here?

Sago: *he laughs and smiles* sure.

Me: *I smile and blush*

Something pops out and me and him scream and hold each other.

Me: uh…*I blush even more and let go as he does*

Mushra: golly, you guys are sissies! *he yells to us*

Me and sago: *we stick our tongues out*

Boring girl: you weren't so tough when you had your therapy session. *something else pops out and we scream*

Mushra: that's because I was being driven crazy by you and all you fans!! And I was being tortured!!!

Boring girl: oh, your so whiney!

We finally get off the horror ride and head around looking for some other attraction to go to.

Mushra: hey! Lets play that game! *he pointed at the dumping game where you throw the ball and try and make someone fall*

Boring girl: no! I wanna go to the Ferris wheel!

Mushra: raise your hand for the dumping game!

Boring girl: no! Raise your hand for the Ferris wheel!

Sago and me crouch together as they start to fight. Fist fight.

Some boy: *has dark brown hair and is kinda tall* hey, um, can ya'll tell me were the Ferris wheel is?

Boring girl: *knocks Mushra almost unconscious with a hit, then looks at the boy* uh…I…I do.

Boy: could you show me the way? Oh, well, if you're busy with your boy friend then never mind.

Boring girl: boyfriend?! *fakes gagging* no, he isn't my boyfriend and I'd be happy to show you the way.

Girl standing by him: *has pink hair and a flowing white dress with pants underneath* hey, Zen? Is it ok if I stay here and play this game?

Zen: sure. Just, when you're done, go wait at the entrance, ok? If I'm not there by the time your done, call me. See ya, Lya! *Heads off with boring girl showing him the way. I think I saw her blushing*

Lya: ok, see ya! Um, hi! *She said, waving to us…mostly Mushra*

All of us: uh, hi.

Lya: would it be alright if I join you guys?

Sago: sure!

Mushra: what?

Sago: *pulls him away as I talk with Lya* dude, can't you tell she kind of likes you? This is perfect! Boring girls occupied and happy with that Zen dude and you might have something with this girl! It's all a happy ending.

Mushra: hmph. Maybe!

Sago: ok, now come on! *They come back over*

Me: so, he only asked for her help because he thinks she's cute?

Lya: yep! He over heard her talking, well, yelling about it and formed a plan. We always come to this place when it's open and he knows it like the back of his hand! So, do you think your friend likes him?

Me: oh, yeah, she does. She wouldn't have helped a guy she didn't know unless she liked him or thought he was cute! *We laugh*

Sago: so, what are we doing now?

Me: we could play this for awhile. Oh, then we… uh, never mind… *I said blushing while looking at a swan shaped boat go into a tunnel*

Sago: what?

Me: *I blush even more* nothing. It was nothing…

Sago: you were about to say something.

Me: yeah, I was saying, uh…Lya, come with me real quick. *I pull her away* ok, I need a very big favor from you! I know we just met, but if you do this for me, then I will be so freaking grateful! You could be my best friend! Well, other then boring girl.

Lya: sure! What is it?

Me: help me ask the boys about the tunnel of love ride. I've never been on it before, not to mention with someone I like! If it wouldn't make you puke, you could go with Mushra!

Lya: puke?! Heck no! And sure, I'll ask!

Me: thank you sooo much! We just play for awhile, and then you could suggest it, ok?

Lya: ok and your welcome! I'm just glad I can go with the purple haired cutie! *we head back over*

We play that game for a few thirty seconds and hit the guy down five times, he gets annoyed and leaves and we decide to take turns in the dunking bowl.

Me: ok, come on Mushra! You think you can hit me in? Because I don't think you can! *I stick my tongue out*

Mushra: you think so? Ok… *he gets ready and then throws the ball so hard that it could have broken the button* waaah!! *I fall in and get wet*

Me: ok, you did good! Now, it my turn!

Mushra: nope! Not yet! I get three tries to dunk you whether I miss or not. And that way it'll be fair for you. It'll take you two tries until you get it the third time! *he laughs and hits me in again*

Me: * I come up, spitting out water* blah! What's in this water?! You know, you could have given me a minute to get ready! *I climb backing the seat* really, that was just nast- aaahh!! *he hits me in again. I jump out, not grabbing a towel* give me those and get up there! It's my turn to dunk you, Mushra!

Mushra: ok, if you can, sago girl.

Me: *I get ready, throw and miss* dang1

Mushra: ha! Told you you wouldn't get me on your first-noo!! *he falls in*

Me: see, I just needed to warm up! *I throw again and knock him in again* ha!

Mushra: Hmph! *he climbs out and grabs a towel*

Me: *I shiver a bit, but then feel something on me* huh?

Sago: *is putting his cape on me* is that better?

Me: *blushing* y-yeah, but, wont you get cold?

Sago: not until I get wet. *laughs* and I'm sure you'll be dry by then.

Me: o-ok…

He goes up there, sits and waits for Lya.

Lya: well, I don't know if I'll do any good, but here I go! *she throws and hits him in* yes! Wait a minute!

Mushra; hey, no fair! You gotta get wet like all of us, sago!

Sago: don't have to when I can control water, ha ha! *he's in a little bubble, smiling smugly. He gets back up*

Lya: *she knocks him in again, but he's still does the bubble and gives. It's no fun when the other person doesn't get wet* ok, get out! My turn to get dunked.

Sago: *comes down, grabs the three balls and gets ready* ok, I can throw my boomerang, but I don't know if I can do this.

Me: you can do it, sago!

Sago: ok, here I go! *he throws, misses the button, it hits the back board and comes back and hits his forehead* ow!

Everyone tries to hold it in, but we can't.

Sago: ha ha, so funny! *he rubs his forehead*

Mushra: dude, that was too much of a coincidence not to laugh! You turned the ball into a boomerang, man, ha ha!!! *falls to the ground laughing*

Me: *I try my hardest and stop laughing, but can't help smile as I come up to him* you ok, sago?

Sago: yeah, I'm fine.

Me: I'm sorry for laughing, it was just-

Sago: don't worry. It was kinda funny, anyways.

Mushra: oh, just because she thought it was funny, too, it's fine now?! I get it. 'don't worry, my love, it is fine. *he fakes, acting as if he was some sweet guy being nice to his crush*

Me and sago: shut up, Mushra!! *we both blush*

Lya: uh, hey! I got an idea! *her phone rings* dang! Give me a sec. *she answers it* hello? Oh. Hey, Zen. We, uh, *whispers* we're about to head to the tunnel of love ride. Meet you there? Ok. See ya there. *hangs up* ok! As I was saying. Ya'll wanna go to the tunnel of love? It might be fun. And Zen said him and your friend are going to meet us there.

Mushra: hmm, maybe.

Sago: *grabs my hand* sure. *smiles at me*

Me: excuse me for a minute. I need to go to the ladies room. *I run there, scream so loud that, for a second, I thought I lost my voice, get some water from the fountain and then run back and take his hand* ok, r-ready.

Lya: ok! Here we go, then!

We head to the tunnel of love.

Me: ok! So, that's the beginning of the date, and, Lya tomcant, I hope you like how I added you. Boring girl, I'll get to you and your new guy in the next chap. Everyone, I hop you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!^^

Mushra: yeah, tell her! Tell her the cold, hard truth!

Me: shut up, Mushra!

Mushra: you know what? I wanna know why you guys are usually only talking to me in the disclaimers!

Me; well, for me, its because I don't really know Yakumo and Kutaal as well as I know you and sago. and with sago, I'm just to nervous to talk to him *blushes*

Mushra: and what about you other fans?! Huh? Why do you only mess with me?! Why? You better tell me in the reviews or I will find you! One minute, you're writing your Shinzo fanfics and talking about me and the next minute-

Me: ok! Well, review!


End file.
